Kirishima el entrometido
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Kirishima Zen no era entrometido sólo curioso, así que el hecho que haya mirado los mensajes de Yokozawa no es por celos. Pero una cosa era segura. Yokozawa lo mandaría a la mierda. [YokoZen]


Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © Shingiku Nakamura.

Aclaraciones: _Letra en cursiva:_ pensamientos.  
«» Comienzo y final de la conversación.  
 **Letra en negrita:** mensaje de Yokozawa.  
 _ **Letra en negrita, cursiva:**_ Mensaje de Takano.

.

.

* * *

— ¡Papá~ saldré por un momento!

Hiyori se acomodó la coleta girando sobre sus talones, y a la misma vez acarició la cabeza de Sorata.

—Está bien— regresó la mirada hacia el pequeño libro de lectura, no sin antes murmurar—; ¡Hiyo procura abrigarte bien!

Hiyori masculló: "Ahh, siempre es lo mismo ¡Pero si estábamos en pleno verano! Es muy sobreprotector" y, luego de seguir quejándose un poco–lo había aprendido muy bien de su onichan– salió por la puerta.

Sorata se despidió a su forma, o eso creía Kirishima al escuchar su maullido sentado digno es su sofá–era de esperarse del gato de Yokozawa–; quizás Kirishima no sólo adoraba a ese gato como Hiyori también ya era parte de su familia con Yokozawa, es decir, le pertenecía a Yokozawa con eso el perezoso Sorata ganaba puntos, quizás por eso le daba doble ración de comida. Vaya gato suertudo.

—Oye, Yokozawa ¿No quieres divertirte un poco? …—sus ojos castaños viajaron hacia la puerta de su habitación esperando encontrar a un malhumorado Oso Salvaje, y además, esperaba escuchar su encantadora voz que desprendían millones de palabras hermosas para él. Muy bien. Yokozawa era la perfección del tsunderismo.

Kirishima alzó sus cejas ¿Dónde estaban los insultos de parte de su amante?

 _¿Dónde diablos se metió?_ Pensó despeinándose sus ondulados cabellos.

Caminó por todos lados, buscando, buscando, buscando, y buscando en toda su casa hasta el lugar más pequeño – ¡sí! También en sus calzoncillo– sin encontrar a Yokozawa.

—Lo llamaré.

Así, Kirishima a toda desesperación sacó su móvil, marcando sin demorarse. Entonces escuchó un sonidito muy conocido.

.

.

.

Provenía de la habitación que compartía con Yokozawa.

* * *

Bebió despacio el delicioso y adictivo café, tenía los ojos cerrados, muy pensativo mientras su mejor amigo lo miraba.

— ¿A ti que te pasa Yokozawa? —Preguntó con una media sonrisa— ¿Kirishima-san te abandonó?

— ¡Cierra la boca Masamune!

El grito hizo que Takano sonriera aún más. Yokozawa era tan fácil de provocar, y no sólo eso, observar como ese hombre tan temible para la editorial lo mirara con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas le causaba mucha gracia.

— ¿Entonces…? ¿No lograron tener-?

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —su voz manifiesta lo incomodado y enojado que estaba.

Dejó el cigarro hacia un lado y lo tomó por el cuello en un abrazo amistoso para incomodarlo aún más, apenas y era la primera salida de ellos dos en meses y Yokozawa ya estaba arruinando el ambiente con sus gritos histéricos. Hombre, ¿Eso era el respecto que le tenía su mejor amigo?

—Dejemos el tema de tu vida privada—lo miró lentamente fijando sus ojos con los de Yokozawa— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre el día de hoy?

—No es nada.

— ¿Te preocupa la niña?

— ¿Hiyo? No, ella muy independiente y confío plenamente en que sabe cuidarse.

Takano bufó.

— ¿Es Kirishima-san quién te preocupa?

— ¡Ni por una mierda! De seguro ha de estar paranoico buscándome, a lo mejor me llamé—Yokozawa regresó a su café muy dedicado en beberse hasta la más mínima gota de la taza, involuntariamente toqueteó su bolsillo izquierdo sin dejar de hablar— ¿Cómo vas con Onodera? ¿Al fin puede hablar contigo sin evitar huir?

Takano le mandó una mirada fulminante, sin duda Yokozawa era vengativo.

Pero la sonrisa plasmada en la cara del Oso gruñón no le duró mucho. El café de Yokozawa quedó regada en toda la mesa.

— ¡Maldición, dejé mi teléfono!

Era el turno de reír de Takano.

.

* * *

Kirishima Zen pocas veces se consideraba un entrometido, tal vez esa fue la forma en que hizo que Yokozawa se enamorara de él, pero, aun así, esta vez sin duda se sorprendía.

—No querrá tener sexo conmigo en meses—se lamentó sosteniendo el pequeño objeto en sus manos, sin dejar de tocar la pantalla directo hacia los mensajes del móvil.

Y es que ¡Estaba leyendo los mensajes que tenía Yokozawa en su teléfono! Ignoró los ojos felinos de Sorata que lo miraba reprobatoriamente, bien, esta era su única oportunidad.

 _¿Qué tiene de malo leer un poco? No es como si me encontraré algo muy importante ¿o sí? Además, Yokozawa no es muy sociable._ Pensó.

Kirishima miró el teléfono. Había muchos mensajes, la mayoría de él preguntándole si vendría a casa, su hora de salida, cuando lo invitaba a beber, o incluso que cuidara de Hiyori. Observó otros números desconocidos, eran de empleadas invitando a salir a su Oso gruñón, ¡Mira que valientes! No sabían que él tenía a un hombre esperándolo en casa―literalmente–. Kirishima bufó, todos eran de invitación a beber ¿Cuándo se volvió tan popular?

—Lo vigilaré más seguido.

Estiró la espalda sosteniéndose de la pared con la espalda, y frunció las cejas al leer el nombre de su enemigo―Kirishima no era celoso. No, para nada, el hecho deseara desaparecer a Takano no eran celos―.

Comenzó a leer.

« ~ _**¿Hoy te irás a beber con Kirishima-san? ¿Me plantaras luego de hacer un poco de mi tiempo para estar contigo? Eres un mal agradecido Yokozawa.**_

 **No es como si pudiera evitarlo. Kirishima me lo propuso hace más de una semana. Deja de lloriquear Masamune, que yo recuerde muchas veces me plantas.**

 _ **Ya me he disculpado. Enserio que rencoroso eres, como sea, saldremos en otro día sino nunca te perdonaré, a decir verdad hoy saldré con Onodera aunque él no lo sabe. Duerme bien angelito.**_

 **¡Púdrete!»**

Abrió otro mensaje.

 **«~** _ **¡No puedo creer lo grande que está Sorata! La hija de Kirishima-san llegó a visitarte con él ¿verdad? No puede evitar mirarlo. Yokozawa eres muy bueno cuidando.**_

 **¿Qué esperabas? En el tiempo en que Onodera te destrozó el corazón yo estuve cuidándote, el simple hecho que estés muy bien alimentado y tengas un trabajo es gracias a mí. Sorata es más fácil de manejar que estar oliéndote en total ebriedad y lidiando contigo diciendo el nombre de Onodera.**

 _ **Hablando de corazones destrozados ¿Cómo está el tuyo?**_

 **Te odio. »**

Otro mensaje.

« **~Hazme el favor de no abrazarme enfrente de Kirishima, este tipo ha estado muy irritado desde que llegábamos a casa ¡hasta Hiyo quedó sorprendida! Siento que mi trasero peligra.**

 _ **¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu príncipe azul se enojó? Sólo fue un simple abrazo entre mejores amigos, pero si soy sincero te llevó arrastrado fuera de la Editorial ¿Seguro que tu trasero está bien? A veces se me olvida que eres el queda abajo.**_

 **Tú también quedaste abajo conmigo, Masamune.**

 _ **Olvídate de los viernes de salidas a beber. »**_

A este punto Kirishima apretaba los dientes, ¿Que tipo de conversaciones eran aquellas? Sin poder evitar leyó el último.

«~ _**Aun no puedo creer que te guste Kirishima-san, quiero decir, es muy posesivo y arrogante además de tener esa aura de don perfecto, y por alguna razón siento sus ganas de asesinarme. No me agrada, tienes unos gustos muy malos.**_

 **Pero a mí sí. Y la verdad es que si tengo gustos malos, como ello estas tú. Aun así, me enamoré de ese arrogante que hace su trabajo muy bien, cuida de su hija y además me ama con todo su corazón. Incluso me aceptó en su familia. Mi familia.**

 _ **Guardaré esta conversación. Ya sabes, sería un buen método para que Kirishima-san no quisiera fusilarme cada vez que me viera, o incluso, te amenazaré para que vayamos a beber juntos.**_

 **¡Masamune, no te atrevas! También ¿Por qué mierdas cada conversación tiene que ver con licor?**

 _ **¿El licor? Pues sólo cuando bebes cuentas cada cosa de Kirishima-san y tú.**_

 **¡Muérete! »**

Kirishima cerró el móvil, con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿Leyó bien? ¿Acaso su Oso gruñón acababa de confirmar a su enemigo que lo prefería a él que a Takano? El corazón le latía como si nunca fuera aparar, muy rápido y con ese caluroso sentimiento que lo hacía sentir tan feliz.

—Tendré que recompensarle por este acto tan bello.

Sorata cerró los ojos, tal vez compadeciendo a su amo.

Kirishima volvió abrir el móvil, borrando todos los mensajes de Takano a Yokozawa menos el último, era el único que le importaba. Aun si se quedaba sin su Oso _Tsundere_ en las noches, lo valía. Kirishima Zen no era entrometido sólo curioso, así que el hecho que haya mirado los mensajes de Yokozawa no es por celos.

Pero una cosa era segura.

Yokozawa lo mandaría a la mierda.

.

.

* * *

A/N: ¡Oye ¿Qué?! ¡Inspiración golpea y fuerte!

Toda esta idea rodeaba por mi cabeza la última semana, y no puede evitar escribir este fic. Si soy sincera la relación de Takano y Yokozawa siempre me ha encantado y no me refiero a pareja sino como amigos, es única, aunque Yokozawa tiene a Kirishima y eso nunca cambiará. Dejen un review ~O~

Bien, hora de descansar xD

¡Un saludo!

 **Inochan-Uchiha.**

 **18/05/15.**


End file.
